Idle Speculation
by Zanzetkuken
Summary: A couple pieces of speculation of mine on Faunus and Grimm that I decided to put in the context of a one-shot story, so as to maybe give some ideas for a someone to work with. Only around 1000 words as it is only one idea on each topic and I only scratched the surface of the ideas.


**Just a couple thoughts I got into my head that I wanted to get out there. Thought of making it as a post on a forum, but then the thought of putting in the context of a short one-shot came to mind. Then I realized that this way, it might wind up inspiring someone to create an interesting story using one, or even both, of the concepts. The two might not prove to be the most original, but they are at least something to think about. Shoot a message my way if you do wind up deciding to make a story off of this so I can read it. If you decide to put it up on a forum, shoot a message for that as well, so I can see the reactions to the ideas.  
**

* * *

In a singular run-down bar in the lower class areas of a city with a name that carries little importance to its occupants at the current time, only two customers of the establishment are conversing over topics of little importance in the grand scheme of things as a measure to hold at least some companionship in the night. As they spoke, a report of a recent White Fang robbery of a dust shipment came over the television that had one day in the past gotten stuck upon the news channel and would not switch to another channel. The first of the two clients of the bar took note of the report and sighed. "Amazing how far that organization has fallen," he commented, taking a sip of what he had ordered. "Used to have so much potential."

"Almost like they are listening more to violent instinct rather than rational thought," commented the second as he tried to light an old cigarette until it was taken from his hand by the barkeeper. The employee made a small gesture to a sign that politely requested that customers do not smoke in the establishment, so as that it does not burn down yet again.

"Considering the results of a couple of their actions I came across, I wouldn't be surprised if that was starting to occur," the first replied. Unnoticed to the two, the barkeeper glanced over in the direction of the first customer for a few seconds, from the position he had moved to further down the bar.

The second looked towards the other customer suspiciously and asked, "What, you a part of the PD?"

"Nah," the first replied. "Ran afoul of the locations when I was trying to find a place to sleep at night."

As the second looked over the tattered clothing of the first, his suspicion dissipated. "Good. Might want to be careful what you say, though. Who knows if you are ever in the presence of someone who will tell the Fang you saw something." After this, the barkeep turned away and headed into the back.

After a short silence where he took another sip of his drink, the first then commented, "You have to wonder..."

"Wonder what?" the second interrupted the silence the first fell into after making the comment.

"You know how people sometimes talk about 'the beast inside'?" the first asked.

"What about it?"

"What if the traits are some sort of physical manifestation of that part of the soul and Faunus just have it naturally manifest?" the first speculated, taking another sip after he finished.

The second looked at the first for a few seconds and burst out laughing. "How much have you had to drink?" he asked as his laughter simmered down.

The unfazed other customer looked over his drink for a few seconds and commented, "Not enough. I'm still awake."

After the last vestiges of the laughter died away, the second then said, "if it was true, think that could be learned to appear and disappear?"

The first shrugged and replied, "Who knows? Would be a nifty trick if it could. Might even explain away why some of them have four ears. Two regular and two from the soul."

"Would make a lot of this conflict pointless if it were true," the second said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Would allow people to focus more on the Grimm," the first responded.

Another silence drifted over the bar for a short time. "You know, something's always bothered me about those creatures," the second commented.

"What's that?"

"They grow more intelligent and stronger over time," the second started. "Does that mean that in those really infested areas, there's one or more really ancient ones that are smarter than humans that has near impregnable armor?"

"If so, then why hasn't anyone seen them?" the first responded.

"They could be really good at hiding, and maybe they are able to order the alphas and majors to distract hunters that come after them," the second replied.

"If they are so smart, then why would they let us humans train hunters?" the first asked.

"Maybe a group of hunters killed one of them in the past and they are now throwing the weak ones at us with a couple strong to get us to underestimate their power so we fight among ourselves. Or maybe they are waiting for their armor to get past the point to where dust can barely harm them, if at all. Or maybe they want to get more powerful Grimm before they finish us off. Or maybe they've got their own society developed or something. I don't know man."

"If it is to have us become overconfident, considering the conflicts between Faunus and regular humans, they seem to be doing a pretty good job," the first responded. Over the few seconds of silence after the comment, two beings entered the bar as the barkeeper returned from the back.

The first customer commented, "Think we should mention this to a hunter or something?"

"Maybe..." the second responded.

One of the figures who entered the bar tapped the first customer on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, sirs?"

The two began to turn towards the individuals. "Yes, what can we do for...you..." the second said, trailing off when he saw the two wielding drawn weapons.

* * *

 **Well, how was it? Might not agree with it, but hey, it provides an interesting thought or two.**


End file.
